Let's go far away
by fayeandjakeforeva
Summary: Just read it
1. Chapter 1

Walking is a good thing especially in Chance Harbor . Today I wore my best jeans and blue blouse (that was my mum's).Letting the traditional grassy smell of woods surround me . I loved walking since I was 8 .We often went camping with Grandpa Henry. Mum didn't like it because she didn't like Grandpa and she didn't approve our relationship. Grandpa thought that Mum was the reason my Dad died but she wasn't. He died in a big fire 14 years ago. Living without a dad isn't easy especially in this situations when you must have a side…

As always I followed the path that lead me to an old house. It was REALLY REALLY OLD. Diana found it last September in a school trip to woods. We used it for relaxation (that I need very badly). I walked in the house and directly went to the couch that Adam placed yesterday . It was really comfy . I closed my eyes and dreamed for a time . What made me feel uncomfortable was a noise . A sound of footsteps . The person tried really hard to not be heard . AN idea of someone watching me was weird and creepy.

"Who are you?" I asked. I tried to make my voice sound fearless but that won't work when there is a maniac inside an old house watching me.

"FIRST TELL ME WHO ARE YOU ?"he said .Yes, it was a 's voice was reminding me of someone …Someone very close. "My name is Faye Chamberlain. I live around here and I almost forgot I'm ?"I was out of breath when I told it. Hey! Why did I told this anyway? I'm weird (!).

The boy laughed "I asked you for your name not your wiki.

I was excited to learn who this guy was. "I told you who I am now it's your turn!"I said boy stepped out behind of the bookshelf . First I didn't see him because of his position but then he came forward and I could see it better. He had messy blond hair and icy cold turquoise eyes (that I was lost in). "IM Jake Armstrong" he said .HE WAS NICKS BROTHER!Nick often talked about Jake . He only told us that he was in a boarding school. I've never seen a HOT guy like this .Now I'm sure that he doesn't look like Nick.

"You must be Nicks brother. He talked a lot (!) about you" I said.

"ARE you his GIRLFRIEND or what?"he said with a worried look.

I was laughing my head off "ME AND NICK?Are you kidding me ?NEVER!"

He started to laugh. "If that would happen it would be really sad to a girl like you being wasted by that moron."I SHOCKED. He thought I was beautiful ! GREAT!

" DO YOU HAVE A girlfriend?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah !" he said.

WHAT THE HELL! I repeated inside me .All my plans for future were ruined.

"What's the name of that lucky girl than ?"

"I don't think you know her ! She doesn't live here.."

"OK, than nice too meet you but I need to go !"

And I stormed off even not looking back ….. I forgot to ask him why was he here ….OH DAMN IT !

We rented a house near a lake for 3 weeks. Melissa , Diana and I'm going to clean it before boys come.

So we three big cleaners started to clean the house …. "Where do we start first ,guys ?"asked Melissa.

"Umm…I know ... Toilet!"I shouted as I found a big thing. "Shut up Faye , Lets start from Bedrooms!"said our genius DIANA.

"How many bedrooms are there?"asked Melissa. "I read that there were three ."said Diana.

"WHAT?" I SAID "How can it be ? I know that you and Adam are going to sleep together .Melissa and Nick too! But where me I'M and Jake are going to sleep ?".

"it's easy ! Together !" said know it all Diana.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" whistled Melissa " I don't think it's going to be hard since you like him . Don't you?".

"MELISSA!"I shouted "Even if I like him he doesn't care because he already has a girlfriend!".

"Then we will make him forget her!" they said together.(they were just like twins (horrible twins))

It's all been planned by girls. They knew that the house had 3 bedrooms ..And they brought make up and my most beautiful dress secretly. They also brought candles!

"Whatever you're up to stop it!"I shouted but it was too late my make up was done and I wore my dress.

"Now we need to prepare some food !"said Diana

"Why don't we order something? Maybe a pizza?"I said .

"IT seems ok with me" said Diana

As Melissa got dressed and Diana called for Pizza Delivery I opened the fireplace to warm up. I took off my black cardigan that was mum's. She said it was the one that she wore on her first date with dad..She said that it was really romantic how he looked into her eyes. How he slowly fondled her hair. Mum gave this to me because she wanted to me to wear it on my first date. But I think tonight will turn into a chaos! The smell of the room narrowed me so I went out .

I was walking near the lake evading to fall in. I remember that when I was small I fell in water. I felt that cold water was getting in my lungs. Trying to shout but no noise! And then my Grandpa came and took me out of water. This is one of the important reasons why I hate lake's and I love Grandpa. But now I grew I could swim..The craziest idea came in to my mind! Was the lake too cold? I took my high heels off and put my leg in. I shivered , not because of the coldness because feeling of water touching my skin made me think about my mistakes in the past…

"What the hell you're doing in that water?"I heard Melissa say "Im coming in too!".The next thing I remember is that Melissa was madly running . She stopped in the corner of the river and took her dress and high heels off. She jumped in the water . Melissa splashed some water on my dress.. " That means WAR!" I shouted and took my dress off. I jumped on her but she pushed me. It was really weird swimming in the water with only wearing undies but it added me a new experience of life(which im going to tell me grandchildren).While we were having a water fight we didn't notice that the pizza delivery guy was watching us. I think he thought we ran away from insane hospital. Suddenly Melissa started to laugh really loudly. I couldn't not react t this situation so I started to laugh too. "You two are driving me crazy!"said Diana but she was smiling "Faye please,please and please get out of hat water I wasted a lot of time on that make up!".

"OK Diana!" I said .

"This is odd. For the first time in my life Faye does something, without me repeating!"

"Yeah,At the same time its really odd how two girls are swimming in water with their underwear!"said I saw Jake next to him I jumped in water.


	2. Chapter 2

A small Prologue …..

At first thank you for your comments /There are some grammar mistakes because im nor American or nor English .This is my first story ever * Which was uploaded on internet* .

I want to tell you about Faye's feelings in general and in my story. She's really curious about her past , she relates all her moments and things to the stories her mother told her about her Faye in the future ( Which we see in secret circle episodes) has no typical feelings comaring to Cassie. Cassie is a happy type .She cares about her and her friends future but Faye is 'Life is to short so let's have fun ' type. She loves taking risks. İn my story ı want to tell you how Faye was in past ; she's more caring and loving .But even in the past something that didnt change in Faye's acting is ; that she's stil stubborn . I want to tell you the big change ın Faye that happened when Jake (Who she really cared about) didn't show up in the prom. Then in sudden she promised to never ever be so caring and loving….

IM FINISHING MY SMALL PROLOGUE BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO BORE U .

Chapter 2

I jumped into the ice cold water.İ opened my eyes ı opened them ı found myself in a the sun made circular stones sparkle took my eyes away.I was lost in my own world by picking them and examining. When i took a brown one i saw something under it. Something that hadn't got a plain had all the funky colours,slimy green,turqoise and even grey.I was just about to pick it up but a power pushed me toward the rocks,i tried to stop by waving my hands,hoping to hold on,on any kind of water got in my mouth.İ coulcn't breathe. Every second of this moment was reminding me how Grandpa saved me from he bravely took my arm and pulled me to this time nobody could save me.İn a minute that a expected to die,i heard Melissa's voice.

"Why the hell yor're trashing lile you have seen a shark?"İ opened my eyes.

İ was at the same place i stood when i was hiding from Jake.

"Didn't you just see this?"İ said with a panicked voice.

"What are you talking about?"Diana said.

"İ think she is talking about Jake."

"You mean,She kind of gave a nickname to him?"

"Noo!Just forget it!Nothing!"

İ took my high heels and my dress which was now wet.İ wore my cardigan and tiptoed to the door.İ stopped.

"Where is he?"İ said as i pointed the door.

"Um...He's in the backyard we said that we saw something over there."said wasn't looking at was playing with her overcolored nails.

" thank you for your attention!" İ shouted.İ closed the door so hard forthem to understand that i was angry.İ ran to bathroom and threw everything away.İ opened the tap of the bath that i went to lounge and took my ipod from my bag. İ was about to go but i saw his black one he wore when we met.İ turned my head and went to tub was half-full.İ jumped with my wet underwear.İ opened my ipod and searched for the hardest rock song.İ found myselfair kicking and air how made me feel much better. İ was repeating the lyrics i heard Adam and Nick laughing.

"Jake must told them something about his fun girlfriend."İ the best part of the song started.İ was Kicking&punching two times worse. İ had all my attention on music so much that i couldn't hear somebody coming towards the the door opened, i still was the song finished i noticed that there was somebody in the room.

"There is something called 'knocking'"İ shouted."And when you open the door and see somebody inside you usually close stare."

"You must be really angry."said Jake.

"Just get out!"

"Ok...Ok...Calm down!"he said and went to the door.

"A sorry?"İ raised my eyebrow.

"Oh yeah,sorry."he said and closed the door.İ heard Diana and Melissa laughing

You're gonna see!"İ said and jumped out of the tub.


End file.
